


Rainbow in Your Eyes

by Pomelofangirl



Category: Free!
Genre: Cheesy Lines, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 19:48:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1700405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pomelofangirl/pseuds/Pomelofangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day they decide to watch a sunrise</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainbow in Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hanatsuki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanatsuki/gifts).



> This is a fic that I wrote for my dear Hana-chan who passed her exam and I am so proud of her.  
> I don't usually write fluff so it might be a bit awkward.  
> I thank very much Karratran for beta'ing this.  
> Also idk how rainbows work in detail so I probably got it wrong.

They were running along the beach, as they earlier said they would.

It was early in the morning, too early for Haruka Nanase to be up and running. But sometimes you have to make an exception.

Rin Matsuoka was an exception in Haru’s life. He knew that, even though he maybe didn’t notice it yet.

The sun was up and shining on their backs while they were running.

He doesn’t particularly like sunsets. It’s like... The day is ending, you know? Sunrises are better, you have a new day starting and you can do so many things.

“Rin… let’s watch a sunrise together.”

“What?”

“Next time you visit… let’s wake up earlier and watch the sunrise together.”

Hearing that, Rin had this weirded out facial expression that he usually had with people whom he didn’t understand.

“Yeah… If you want.”

 

They picked a day when none of them had school and the sun was up early. The point was to watch it in the early morning (or maybe middle of the night presuming that it was scheduled for 3.37 am) and then go back. They could also do the morning jogging.

They go to the beach but it’s raining and it’s dumb bad idea to do that. But Haru goes anyway and Rin follows him (he doesn’t know why)

They don’t take any umbrella because the sun was scheduled to rise at 3.37 am exactly and besides Haru doesn’t mind the rain.

So they take a shelter at the beach house and watch the sea from there.

The sun doesn’t rise but they don’t mind because they are with each other.

Rin leaves a hand on the bench and Haru covers it with his own.

“What are you doing Haru?”

“It’s cold.”

“Shall we go back?”

“No. it could rise at any second and I want you to see it.”

“See what?”

At that moment the sun went from behind the clouds but the rain didn’t stop.

“Look at the rain.”

Rin looked in the direction Haru told him to and saw it.

A rainbow.

The rain went away after a short while but the rainbow stayed.

After Rin took it in, he looked at Haru and saw that the brunette wasn’t looking at the palette of colors, but rather at him.

“You won’t look at it?”

“No. I don’t need to.”

“Why?”

“I see rainbow in your eyes.” Haru said it so straightforward with seemingly no emotion but Rin noticed that little smile, the… what Nagisa calls _Haru-chan is smiling on the inside_

“It’s the most beautiful sight.”

If Rin wasn’t blushing up until now, then now he felt the warmth in his face as it occurred to him what Haru had said.


End file.
